que me paso ?
by gaby2012
Summary: bueno esta historia se trata de que en el mismo dia que se fue goku paso algo inespicable para pan (referido a sus origenes), y la pregunta es que secreto ocultan marron y uub .
1. Chapter 1

Pasaron varios años después de la gran fiesta de la capsule corp. , pero lo que nadie supo era en donde estaba pan ese día ya que después de terminar la fiesta no la pudieron ver.

4 años antes

Trunks: jajaja si que buen chiste goten

Goten: si muy bueno no

Pares: goten que es esto (mirando en la mesa)

Goten: pares esto es un taco

Bra: jamás probaste uno

Pares: no, solo los he visto eso creo

Bra: hff entonces que te gusta comer

Pares: no lo se

Bra: como no puedes saber lo que comes

Trunks: ya hermanita no los molestes

Bra: ja ahora soy yo la que molesta, solo quería ser amable

Goten: pues gracias (amablemente)

En ese momento bra se va

Trunks: mi hermana lo hizo con otra intención

Goten: no, lo creo, y pan donde esta?

Trunks: no lo sé, y desde cuando me preguntas por pan?

Goten: gohan me pidió que la cuide

Trunks: umm por que

Goten: el está ocupado

Pares: goten que es esto? (mirando la mesa llena de bocados)

Goten: eh, bueno ni yo sé lo que es

Bra: vamos goten si lo sabes (apareciendo repentinamente)

Goten: sshhhhhhhhhhhh

Bra: a bueno es una pizza

Pares: eh que es eso

En ese momento goten, bra, trunks se caen

Goten, bra, trunks: como no puedes saber qué es eso

Pares: no lo se

Marón: ah que le vistes goten? , bueno aparte el cuerpo (susurrando a goten)

Goten: ah marón no hagas eso, me asustas (cayéndose al suelo)

Marón: eh, perdón

Bra: jajajaja no solo le temes a marón

Goten: tú también me das miedo (casi riéndose)

Bra: te mato ahora mismo

Trunks: jajajaja ustedes no cambian

Bra: bueno ya saben la buena noticia

Trunks, goten, marón: cual?

Bra: que pan ya tiene novio

Trunks, goten, marón: jajaja no te creemos

Marón: no creo que pan consiga novio antes que mí

Bra: pues si lo consiguió y es obb

Trunks goten marón: que (cayéndose al suelo)

Goten: jaja bueno creo que gohan estará de acuerdo

Trunks: no lo creo además el no trabaja, ni siquiera sabemos sus intenciones

Bra: intenciones?, hermano esta mas que visto, nosotros conocemos a obb desde uf, pequeños, aunque tú y goten mas grandes

Trunks: me tratas de decir que estoy adulto, mas respeto a mi persona, hermanita

Bra: jajaja no adulto si no viejo jajaja

Goten, marón: jajaja

Trunks: ggrrr verás que estaré con una chica mas joven que yo

Bra: a si y si asemos una apuesta?

Trunks: dila y la cumplo

Pan y obb se acercan en ese momento agarrados de la mano: que les sucede a ustedes

Trunks, goten, marón: bra dijo lo cierto

Bra .vio yo no miento

Pan y oob: ah? , de que hablan?

Bra: les dije que ustedes eran novios

Pares: hay que emoción

Pan: bra por que se los contaste

Obb: bueno creo que está bien que se los diga además todos los sabrán no? (feliz, agarrando la mano sobra la cabeza)

Pan: eh?

Trunks: no lo creo además pan no está apta para tener novio no goten

Goten: pares eso es un biscocho

Bra: jajaja

Pares: y esto

Goten: ah (suspirando), dios es tu cartera

Bra: jajá se te va la paciencia

Goten: si el señor vegeta no estaría, que es lo que te estaría haciendo

Bra: pp. De que hablas

Goten: de que no me hagas perder mi paciencia

Bra: pero si yo no te pregunto tonterías

Goten: si pero eres una metiche (gritándola)

Bra: antes no me hablabas así (y se va del lugar para irse a su cuarto)

Pan: tío que hiciste sabes que bra es más sensible

Goten: ah hasta aquí llegue, pares ven te llevo a tu casa

Goten: no me digan nada, oob cuida a pan

Obb: si

Trunks: y yo

Goten: maron: hazle compañía

Marón: está bien

Después de 1 hora

Pan: no puedo creer que mi tío hizo esto a bra

Obb: tendrá sus razones

Pan: lo que no lo puedo creer es que trunks no defendió a bra, ella es su hermana

Obb: si quieres hablo con el

Pan: no yo lo hare, en vez de dar apoyo a bra está ahí bailando con marón

Obb: eso te molesta

Pan: pues si, bra está llorando desde una hora y vegeta nos mira como quien fue

Obb: no dirás como si quisiera cecinarnos

Pan: ni hables de eso (pan y obb voltean para mirar a otro lado), ahora si trunks me va a oír

Obb: yo te espero aquí corazón

Pan: gracias amor

Se dan un beso en los labios, y trunks ve eso)

Marón: tunks que te pasa te pusiste rígido

Trunks: no lo puedo creer

Marón: qué no puedes creer

Tunks: lo que pasa es que a mi toco cuidar a pan mucho tiempo y todo para que venga un chico y se lleve mi gloria

Marón: eh, pero tú solo no la cuidaste, además gohan debe saber esto no?

Trunks: gohan no entendería

Marón: que cosa

Trunks: mi logro, ya que yo cuide a pan como si fuera algo mío

Marón: trunks eso suena como una obsesión (molesta)

Trunks: jajá si no quién lo diría

Marón: jajaja si pero

No termino ya que pan entro a la conversación

Pan: trunks podemos hablar

Trunks claro

Marón: pero estamos bailando

Trunks: si pero será luego

Marón: está bien

Marón se acerca a obb y le dice: ya sabes todo el plan no?

Obb: por supuesto camarada


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks: Bueno pan te escucho

Pan: trunks por que no apoyaste a bra, cuando mi tío goten la regaño

Trunks: bra ya debe darse cuenta que todos sus comentarios no son los adecuados

Pan: si pero ella es tu hermana

Trunks: deja de preocuparte tú te llevas bien con todos a sí que no le tomes importancia a bra

Pan: trunks de que hablas ella es mi amiga desde que éramos bebes

….en oob y marron….

Marron: lo estás haciendo bien nadie se dará cuenta

Oob: segura bra parece sospechas

Marron: por que lo dices?

Oob: si ella nos espió cuando le dije a pan que fuera mi novia

Marron: va a malograr todo el plan diseñado por años

En ese momento los arbustos se mueven

Marron: que fue eso

Oob: es bra siento su ki

Marron: oob te veo mañana en la cafetería

Oob: esta bien

…con pan y trunks….

Bra: trunks me disculpas pero necesito a pan

Trunks: ves tenía razón

Trunks se va del lugar y quedan solas pan y bra

Bra .te lo dije marron y oob tienen un plan

Pan: bra deja de decir esas cosas

Bra: hay ustedes jamás entenderán xd

Krillyn: chicas quieren una bebida

Pan y bra: eh claro, gracias

Goten: por fin vine

Trunks: bueno amigo sígueme contando de tus anécdotas

Goten: te conté de la señora quita calzón

Trunks :jajana como olvidarlo

….bra y pan caminaban para encontrarse con los demás…

Pan: bra no insista por favor

Bra: bueno está bien, pero te digo esos dos son arpías, hasta hechiceros

Pan: hechiceros?

Bra: si si lo son

Pan: Em. , bra que es un hechicero?

Bra: eh un hechicero es una persona muy fuerte

Pan: bra no me engañes por favor

Bra: tampoco lo sé pero si les preguntamos

Pan: bueno

…

Trunks: y así es como nos explico sobre la reproducción humana

Goten: vaya

Oob: hay ustedes

Trunks: te lo tomas todo muy enserio oob

Oob: maduren

Trunks y goten: jajajaja no cambias

Bra y pan: dígannos que es un hechicero

Goten: trunks lo sabe

Trunks que! , de que hablas

Goten: de la explicación que era un hechicero

Trunks: ah sí claro

Bra: bueno te estamos esperando

Trunks: ee un hechicero es una personas que …. Goten ya es mayor pregúntenselo a el

Goten: bueno con lo que trunks me dijo a los 7 años , un hechicero es una persona muy fuerte

Vegeta: que estupidez dices insecto, un hechicero es un brujo que hace males y magia para su conveniencia

Trunks: si como dijo papa eso es

Después de un rato comenzó a sonar música

ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE DE COUNTING CROWS

So she said what's the problem baby  
what's the problem i don't know  
well maybe i'm in love (love)  
think about it every time  
i think about it  
can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
just to cure it cause i can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but i don't know nothing 'bout love  
Come on, come on  
turn a little faster  
come on, come on  
the world will follow after  
come on, come on  
cause everybody's after love  
So i said i'm a snowball running  
running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
melting under blue skies  
belting out sunlight  
shimmering love  
Well baby i surrender  
to the strawberry ice cream  
never ever end of all this love  
well i didn't mean to do it  
but there's no escaping your love  
These lines of lightning  
mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no  
Come on, come on  
move a little closer  
come on, come on  
i want to hear you whisper  
come on, come on  
settle down inside my love  
Come on, come on  
jump a little higher  
come on, come on  
if you feel a little lighter  
come on, come on  
we were once  
upon a time in love  
We're accidentally in love  
accidentally in love (x7)  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, i'm in love,  
i'm in love, i'm in love,  
i'm in love, i'm in love,  
accidentally (x 2)  
Come on, come on  
spin a little tighter  
come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter  
come on, come on  
just get yourself inside her  
Love ...i'm in love

TODOS VAILARON Y TOMARON UN POCO DE VINO HASTA QUE

Trunks: esta es mi oportunidad

En uno de los vasos hecho una especie de pastilla o droga como lo conocen algunos

Continuara si kamisama lo permite


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno al comenzar el fanic , no lo deje muy bien que digamos , leí los comentarios y no me molestaron al contrario les agradezco por decir mis errores , como dije tomare en cuenta cada reviwe , en este fanic va hacer muy diferente , les dire no estoy en contra de trunks x pan , trunks x maroon , bra x goten , pares x goten , pan xoob , es más les agradecería si me dijeran cual es su pareja favorita , marron no quedara como una "zorra " en este fanic , es mas en este fanic ella será la mas justa , trunks cometerá errores pero lo superara , y oob solo tiene un secreto con marron , no seré injusta con los personajes es mas todos acabaran bien , solamente lean el fanic y captaran algunos mensajes que trae este .

Pan: obb estoy cansada, me sentare un rato si

Oob: claro te traeré un vino

Pan: gracias

Bra: vaya pan (suspirando)

Pan: umm porque estas así?

Bra: cómo?

Pan: pareciera que recordaras algo?

Bra: o a es que yo pensaba que algún día tu te quedaras con mi hermano y yo con tu tío, pero ya ves todo cambio

Pan: si, además ya no estamos con esas locas ideas verdad bra

Bra: ummmmmm

Pan: umm, que?, bra no me digas que sigues enamorada de mi tío

Bra: si si lo estoy

Pan: ah bueno algún día ya no lo estarás (suspirando)

Bra: es que no lo puedo olvidar hasta la promesa que me hizo

Pan: bra que promesa

En ese momento bra recordó su niñez

Flash Back

Goten: Ahora entretenemos más duro, el de Torneo de Artes Marciales será muy pronto

Trunks: Debes de saber que no me rendiré, voy a derrotarte otra vez

Goten: Eso está por verse…. Pero mira quien está aquí, que linda estas Bra (Bra siendo una niña de 6 años, lo agarra del pantalón), en nada te pareces a tu hermano, ni a Vegeta y eso es muy bueno, cuando crezcas serás la mujer más hermosa de la Ciudad del Oeste y los todos los chicos de la ciudad querrán salir contigo.

Trunks (burlándose): acabas de sonar igual a un pedófilo pervertido (risas)

Goten: No te burles, quiero ver si te da risa cuando todos en la calle te llamen cuñado

Bra: Cuando crezca me casare con Goten y tendremos un boda hermosa con muchas flores y un pastel gigante.

Trunks: Bra cállate deja de decir esas cursilerías.

Bra empieza a llorar, entonces, Goten la abraza: Trunks ya hiciste llorar a Bra, eres un mal hermano, (le agarra la barbilla y le sonríe) no te preocupes Bra, te prometo que tú y yo nos casaremos y tendrás una boda hermosa y un pastel gigante y serás muy feliz.

Bra: y tú serás mi novio. (Emocionada con sus inocentes ojos color azul)

Goten: Por supuesto es una promesa (sonríe)

( no me digan que no les hacen acordar a goku y milk bueno sigamos con el fanic lol)

Fin del flash back

Pan :bra a lo mejor mi tio ni se acordara , sabes que a sus 16 años no lo toma enserio

Bra :yo se que lo cumplica , ya lo veras (y se va amrga a beber una gaseosa)

…

Maroon :oob ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Oob :precisamente en la bebida

Maroon :ovio , no seas tonto hazlo rápido

Oob :espero que el señor goku no me viera

…**..**

Oob :bueno traigo tu bebida pan :gracias (bebiéndola )

Oob :y bueno te quedaras

Pan :parece que si y tu

Oob :tanbien

…

Trunks :goten :que pasa trunks por que miras a maroon

Trunks :ah no , lo que pasa es que oob esta con ella y se esta demorando un monton con la bebidas

Goten :te gusta ¿ (dándole coditos)

Trunks :nop

Goten :bueno esta bien , no le dire nada , pero anda dimelo

Trunks :no me gusta (gritando , mientras quetodos los miran )

Goten :si no me dices la verdad les digo de lo que estábamos hablando

Trunks :no me gusta

Goten :bueno señores y señoras , se que tiene mucha importancia para ustedes este muchacho , pero les traigo unas nuevas calientitas

Trunks tapándole la boca :que hare contigo

…**.**

Pan: no lo puedo creer cada vez están peor

Oob : umm me pregunto a que se refiere goten

Pan : no lo se?

…**.**

Marron :chicos de que hablaban para hacer ese escandolo

Trunks :nada nada

Goten :bueno si tu lo dices

Marron :no me mientan

…en ese momento entra vegeta cargando a bra con un braso ,….

Todos miravan lo que pasaba

Bra :no papa , no me hiva a escapar , para eso esta trunks

Trunks :ehy yo no me escapo

Vegeta :callense que ustedes lo hacen , y ahora bra no quiero que te escapes con otro chico

Bra : hay que estresante

Trunks :harmana no me metas en problemas denuevo

Bra : tu ers el que se metió

Gotem :bueno calmenese , y bra perdóname por lo que te dije a se unos minutos

Bra :bueno solo si me sacas a bailar

Goten esta bien

Marón :bueno trunks me despides de los demás me tengo que ir

Trunks :bueno adios marron

En la noche en la capsule corp

Oob :me disculpas tengo que irme al baño a expeler

Pan :claro ve (pan iba caminando en los pasillos cuando

…

Avances del siguiente capitulo

Pan :que haces tu aquí y por que estoy desnuda

¿? : no me digas que no te acuerdas

Pan : pero que me hicistes

¿? :te viole


	4. Chapter 4

pov pan

pan iba caminando en los pasillos cuando se acordo de su abuelito , no quiso decir nada a nadie y se fue al balon mas cercano ella aprobecharia para desahogarse mientras los demas estan ocupados , queria llorar pero ella tenia que ser fuerte , se habia prometido , y se sentia un poco tranquila ya que trunks le prometio que su abuelito regresaria , esa era su esperanza , le dio curiosidad que estaran haciendo los demas en su ausiencia? , boltio por abajo y vio a un trunks echando algo en un baso de agua, se pregunto por que haria eso?(ella iba pensando y no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba)

...

pov trunks

se sentia observado pero no se ariesgaria a mirar , y pudo ver por el reflejo de la mesa de vidrio era pan , no podia creerlo ella estaba sola y "esta es mi oportunidad " , entro en la casa tendria que ir rapido y silencioso si lo escuchaba oob alomejor no dejaba ni que le diga alguna palabra

pov pan

por que estara corriendo , tal vez se lo olvido algo (dijo riendose un poco)

recordo en aquellos momentos donde bra y ella escondieron su investigacion tan preciada para el

**flash black **

en la montaña paos

veia como un loco trunks corriendo por cualquier lado

goten :trunks deja de correr como chivo loco , y vamonos que se nos hace tarde

trunks : calla goten , tu no eres mi novia

goten : ahy "trunks me ofendes" (sonando un poco dramatico)

trunks : bueno novia ayudame a buscar mi reporte , si no lo presento mi reputacion esta en riesgo(gritando)

goten :o si claro novio , tu reputa-cion verdad?

trunks :goten deja de hablar asi pareces gay ¬¬ y te lo digo enserio hermano o.O

goten :ok , ok , trunks te tengo una pregunta

trunks :cual y que sea rapida ok (buscando por el armario de goten)

goten : bueno tu cual (no termino de decirlo ya que maroon lo interunpio ,ella estaba afuera en el jardin gritando :chicas apurense que ya perdi la clase de cocina )

trunks :maroon callate , y no soy chica"(diciendolo por la ventana y rapidamente buscando su reporte)

maroon : bueno pero goten si lo es

goten imitando a una mujer : esperate amiguis es que mi novio se demora , pero tranquila despues nos pitamos las uñas

bra en el pasadiso gritando : "mi goten es mujer no puede ser"!

obb : que barbaro imitas a una mujer bulgar

goten con voz de mujer : bueno trunksy dime que titulo le pongo a mi reporte

trunks :no lo se y no me interesa (casi ya arancandose los pelos)

en ese presciso instanto una milk gritando y corriendo a la cocina :goten "se te quemo el arroz "

goten : ese va hacer el titulo

oob : que!

goten : mi titulo (haciendo señas )"se te quemo el arroz" , a que chicos no suena bien

trunks :suena a gay

obb : hay dios ustedes ( cubriendose la mano como diciendo" no puede ser")

goten :a que oob no puede ser mas mujer de lo que es

trunks :goten oob (en ese instante trunks miro donde estaba pan y vio su reporte dentro de su falda )apostemos (dijo esto persiguiendola )

cuando llego a ella la recosto en la cama sin darse cuenta la habia golpiado haciendo que se desmaye

goten :ya vez lo que hisistes , pan , pan

**fin del flash black**

jajajaja (se mato de la risa )

bra : de que te ries pan ?

pan : te acuerdas cuando estabamos en montaña paos y escondimos el reporte de trunks

bra:jajaja como olvidarlo era un clasico, que buenos tiempo , pero sabes lo que te dijo mi hermano me mato de la risa

pan -_: no me hagas acordar (dejando una lagrima y recordando lo sucedido)

**flash black**

eran las 4 de la tarde

pan :me duele la cabeza (se miro y dijo por que estoy desnuda )

trunks :que no sabes por que

bra iba pasando y escucho lo que pan y su hermano dijeron

pan : que me hicistes

trunks : te viole

pan : no puede ser eres un maldito , y yo que estoy enamorada de ti , me pagas asi(lloriquiando)

y trunks ni lo creia estaba estatico

bra :hermano eres un maldito , tenia bra ganas de golpiarlo , hazta que vio a pan con sus ropas intimas, "jajajaja pan estas ,estas bien , espera ¿que paso aqui?"

retomando consienscia trunks :nada , nada ,(saliendo ), y diciendo , era broma pan , no te hice nada (riendose)

solo que la mente de pan se havia traumado un poco

**fin del flash black**

bra :jajaja me acuerdo que no parabas de bañarte y desde ahi te volvistes una amante por la linpieza

pan :ya bra me hicistes acordar

bra :y por te vañastes ese dia mas de 5 veces

pan :por que me sentia sucia

bra : a casi me olvido , via a ob y marron echando algo en uno de los vinos , y diciendo que se verian mañana en un resaurante creo?

pan :y eso a mi que me inporta!(gritando)

bra .pense que tu le preguntarias por que...

pan: bra no me friegues con eso de calamardo

bra :si pero calamardo es tu novio , aparte por que de un momento para otro te molestas

pan :mejor me largo

**"bueno calamardo es el apodo de oob y la gringa es de maroon ,a trunks cabello de muñeca vieja , goten conocido como el princeso , pan la caprichosa, bra la engreida de vegeta"**

trunks :pan te queria preguntar si ...

pan :no estoy para nadie cabello de muñeca vieja , asi que mueve tu feo tracero de mi vista ok!

trunks :oe que tienes con mi tracero , muchas de tus amigas dicen que es sexy

bra :callate! nadie te soporta

trunks .callate tu

bra :no callate tu

trunks : engreida

bra :cabello de muñeca vieja

trunks :mentirosa

bra : cabro

trunks: monga

bra: chivo

trunks : veguenza

bra: homosexual , gay

el chico raro** "trabajador de trunks en capsule corp": **ya sabia que lo era señor, y tu maldita **"refieriendose a bra " **que tiene de malo ser gay

pan :que son locas" (dijo sin pensarlo)

**inmediatamente el chico raro se tiro sobre pan , los demas guerreros z escucharon el ruido y los gritos de bra , corriendo para saber lo que estaba sucediendo , oob viendola pelea ni se movio se quedo parado **

goten :pelea de mujeres "! (gritando por doquier , llamando la atencion de todos los invitados )

arriba un trunks gritando a oob:calamardo ayudame

bra :a no esto no se queda asi (remangandose las mangas y comensando a entrar en la pelea , donde el pobre trunks no sabi a quien defender)

ayudame oob : trunks gastando su garganta

**pan y bra lo arrastraron a la pelea golpiandolo de paso **, el chico raro gritando : no a el no , ami si si quieren dicho esto golpiando a pan y bra

goten corriendo rapidamente : trunks eres un suertudo , las chicas se pelean por ti

**todos se quedaron callados , hazta que trunks tomo la iniciativa diciendo rapidamente :chicas a el (apuntandolo)**

**y todos golpiando al pobre de goten **

**y una milk, videl y una bulma gritando como locas y los demas guerreros z entrando tanbien en la pelea **

**avances del siguiente capitulo**

¿? :ella jamas me lo perdonara

maroon :pero si la amas , no hay nada que temer (agarrandole las manos)

...

bra :dime de quien estas enamorada

¿? :de oob y de tu hermano

bra : que !


End file.
